Uma nova vida  2ª temporada
by Isa Savinon
Summary: O pessoal do Yasha high vai passar as férias de verão em um  quentes vão acontecer,então não percam!Beta: Tenie F. Shiro
1. Chapter 1

Segunda temporada

Uma nova vida

Capítulo 1

O começo de um verão.

No ônibus, todos estavam cansados.Porque já fazia mais de duas horas que eles não saiam do trânsito.Para a "sorte" de Kagome estava do lado da fresca da Kikyo que só reclamava:

Kikyo:- Mas que inferno! Nós não vamos chegar nunca a esse clube de verão? Droga, não devia ter vindo. – Disse, bufando.

Sango:- É Kikyo, eu concordo com você, não SEI PORQUE VOCÊ VEIO...-ironizou.

Kikyo:- Cala a boca, Sango... – Disse já pulando no pescoço da mesma, mas por sorte dela é que a professora Kaede interveio, porque se não Sango teria arrancado aqueles cabelos cheios de caspa da cabeça de Kikyo.

Kaede:- Meninas, sei que a viagem está cansativa, mas vamos tentar manter a calma.Está bem?

Ninguém respondeu, isso era sinal que não está nada bem.

Inu-Yasha:- Kagome, você está bem? Nossa você tá verde...

Nesse exato momento todos olham para a cara de Kagome, e realmente ela tava verde.

Kagome:- Eu... Eu... – Blergh! Kagome tinha vomitado em cima de Kikyo.

Kikyo:- "Socorooooo"! Sua nojenta! Isso só pode ser praga!

Kaede:- Calma, Kikyo!Vai ali no banheiro para você poder se limpar...

Kikyo:- Nojenta, praga, cara de pastel. – Kikyo sai em direção do banheiro resmungando.

Kagome:- Ai que alivio, oh! PERDÃO KIKYO FOI SEM QUERER! – Kagome da um grito para ver se Kikyo escuta.

Kikyo:- "Vai se cata"!!!

Ao voltar do banheiro Kikyo troca de lugar com Sango.

Sango:- Kagome, você fez muito bem...

Kagome:- Fiz bem o quê?

Sango:- Ter vomitado em cima da Kikyo. Foi demais...-disse, gargalhando.

Kagome:- É mesmo...- Kagome acompanhou a amiga.

Inu-Yasha não parava de olhar para Kagome e pensar na mesma, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

Miroku:- Inu-Yasha, tem algo de errado com a Kagome?

Inu-Yasha:- Tudo...

Miroku:- Hã? Tudo o que?

Inu-Yasha:- Tudo...ela é linda, inteligente, simpática... – Disse ainda em seus pensamentos, pensando que ninguém estava ouvindo-o.

Miroku:- Você ta gostando dela???

Inu-Yasha:- Hã? Quem...? Quando...? Onde...?(Essa frase é para minha amiga Teni F. Shiro, voltando...) – Despertando de seus pensamentos.

Miroku:- To perguntando se você ta gostando da Kagome... Está ou não?

Inu-Yasha:- Mais é claro que não... – Disse, corando.

Miroku:- Então porque você disse que ela era linda, inteligente...?

Inu-Yasha:- É... Nada não.

Miroku:- Fala logo!!!

Inu-Yasha:- Ta bom, eu vou falar mas você tem que ficar como bico calado, ok?

Miroku:- Aham... Bico calado.

Inu-Yasha:- É que eu to sentindo um negócio aqui dentro que parece AMOR e essa dor vem toda vez que olho para ela... Será que estou doente?

Miroku:- Olha, eu não entendo muito disso, mas vou arriscar um palpite... Eu acho que você ta apaixonado pela Kagome.

Inu-Yasha:- Será?

Miroku:- Na duvida, vamos chamar a especialista nesse assunto.

Inu-Yasha:- Quem?

Miroku:- A Rin.

Inu-Yasha:- Não, ela é amiga da Kagome vai contar tudo para ela.

Miroku:- Fica calmo!Eu dou um jeitinho.Rin, Rin... – Disse acenando com a mão.

Rin:- O que você quer? – Disse indo a sua direção.

Miroku:- Rin, você que é tão bonita, inteligente... – Ele foi interrompido pela Rin sem paciência.

Rin:- O que você quer?

Miroku:- Como nós sabemos se estamos apaixonados?

Rin:- (.) É quando você não para de pensar na pessoa e nunca vê defeitos...

Miroku:- A ta, valeu...

Rin:- Só para isso você me chamou?

Miroku:- Sim...

Rin:- Aff... – E saiu...

Inu-Yasha:- (O.O) Então eu estou mesmo apaixonado pela Kagome.

Miroku:- É meu amigo, entrou nas redes da Kagome. – Falou batendo no ombro de Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha:- (O.O) Não acredito...

No outro banco...

Sango:- Kagome o que você tem?

Kagome:- É que... – Não consegui completar a frase e deixa uma lagrima cair.

Sango:- Você está chorando? O que você tem?

Kagome:- É que... Eu to lembrando do que a Kikyo falou... Será mesmo que o Inu é namorado dela? – Disse enxugando o rosto.

Sango:- Acho que não, amiga...mas não sofra...

Kagome:- É que agora estou me dando conta que me apaixonei por ele...

Sango:- Tudo bem, fique calma. – Diz, abraçando a amiga.

6 horas depois...

Kaede:- Meus queridos...CHEGAMOS!

Todos:- Aleluia... (Todos falaram incluindo a professora!)

O clube de verão era muito grande, tinha 4 piscinas, área de descanso, biblioteca (Quem iria querer ler?), sauna, quadras de futebol, tênis e basquete e tinha 1 quarto para cada 3 pessoas do mesmo sexo (afinal, o quarto era enorme!)

Quando todos já estavam reunidos no salão principal, a professora Kaede começa a falar:

Kaede:- Pessoal, os quartos dos meninos são no segundo andar e os das meninas é no terceiro andar, cada quarto tem dois banheiros, o café será servido ás 7:00, 8:00 e 9:00 da manhã, o almoço será servido do meio dia à uma hora, o jantar das 8:30 às 9:30 da noite.Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, a única coisa que é proibida são os meninos entrarem no quarto das meninas e vice-versa.(Nota da Beta:Olha que chique!Não liguem, eu sou pobre então fico facilmente deslumbrada!)

Todos:- Ah! Que droga! – Todos lamentam (Que bando de pervertidos!)

Kaede:- Ah! Já ia esquecendo, as pessoas que dividem o quarto no colégio dividiram aqui também, está bem? – Terminou a frase e se retirou.

Todos:- Eba! (Todos estavam felizes, principalmente Kagome que não teria que dividir o quarto com Kikyo!) – Falaram, se retirando.

Continua no próximo capitulo...

Gente, atendendo aos pedidos, fiz um capitulo maior, ah! Quero pedir desculpa para as pessoas que gostam da Kikyo (É que eu a odeio!), por favor mandem reviews e não percam o próximo capitulo, beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Começo de um amor.

Kagome e Sango chegaram ao novo quarto.Rin não foi com elas, pois estava passeando pelo clube.

'- Kagome!Vamos almoçar?' – Disse Sango, puxando a amiga.

'- Não...Sango, vai você.Eu vou ficar aqui descansando.'

'- Não vai almoçar?'

'- Não, estou ainda com um pouco de dor no estômago...vai você.'- Kagome insistiu

'- Está bem, eu vou.Mas, daqui a pouco, eu volto!Descanse...' – falou, saindo do quarto.

'- Está bem.Vou descansar...' – Murmurou, deitando-se em uma cama de casal bem fofinha.

Uns minutos depois, Kagome sente uma mão tocar-lhe, e levanta-se assustada.

'- Inu-Yasha, o que está fazendo aqui? Sabe que é proibido.'

'- Vim ver como você está.'

'- Obrigada por se preocupar.Eu estou bem, só "to" sentindo um mal estar.'

'- E, também, vim para dizer que eu...eu... – Quando Inu-Yasha ia falar, alguém bate na porta.

'- (O.O) Inu-Yasha, não podem te ver aqui!Esconda-se!'

'- (O.O) Onde?'

'- No banheiro!'

'- Kagome, você está ai? Posso entrar?' – perguntou a pessoa do outro lado da porta.

'- Entre...'

'- Ah! Você está aí!Pensei ter ouvido uma voz de homem...' – exclamou, entrando.

'- Senhora Kaede, homem? Aqui não tem nenhum homem...' – disse, um pouco desnorteada.

'- E com quem estava conversando?'

'- Não estava conversando!Tava pensando alto...'-respondeu, tentando se acalmar –'Mas o que a senhora veio fazer aqui?'

'- Vim ver como você está...'

'- Estou bem.Só com um pouco de dor no estômago, só isso.'

'- Não vai almoçar?'

'- Não quero, obrigada.'

'- Está bem então, até mais.' – Disse, se retirando.

Quando Kaede já tinha saído...

' - Inu-Yasha pode sair...'

' - Ufa! Quase me pegam...' – suspirou.

' - É... Mais o que iria me dizer?'

'- Olha, Kagome...não posso mais esconder, EU TE AMO...'

Nesse mesmo instante ele pega na cintura de Kagome, e da um beijo muito intenso e apaixonado.

'- Kagome, me...' – Ele foi interrompido pela garota.

'- Não precisa dizer nada, eu vou mostrar o que sinto por você.' – Kagome termina de falar, pega na nuca de Inu-Yasha e da um beijo apaixonado.De repente, Sango entra no quarto e da de cara com os dois lá, se beijando.

'-Estou interrompido alguma coisa?' – perguntou, sem graça.

Os dois param de se beijar.Kagome já começa a falar:

'- (O.O) É... É...'

'- (O.O) Kagome, nos vemos mais tarde, está bem?'

'- (O.O) "Aham"...'

Quando Inu-Yasha saiu, Sango já começou com o interrogatório,(Dando uma de Rin.)

'- O que foi que eu vi aqui? Você se declarou para ele? Ele se declarou para você?'

'- (O.O) Calma... Você ta parecendo mais a Rin.' – pediu Kagome, um pouco assustada.

'- Ah! Desculpe-me!É que isso é inédito, nunca pensei que podia abrir a porta do meu quarto, e ver um casal se beijando...'

'-Tudo bem, eu vou contar tudo que aconteceu...'

Depois de ter contado tudo, Sango ficou babando.

'- E aí, o que achou?'

'- (O.O) To pasma! Mas muito feliz!'

'- (.) Que bom!Eu também to muito feliz!Nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer.'

'- Muito menos eu...'

Quando já tinha anoitecido, Kagome estava dando uma volta, quando ouviu chamar-lhe.

'- Olá, Kagome...'-era Kikyo -'Sabe, eu to cansada de brincar com você...Alias, não só eu...

'- (O.O) Como? Quem ta brincando comigo?'

'- Eu e o Inu-Yasha estamos namorando!E, como nos sabíamos que você tava gostando dele, queríamos brincar um pouco com você!E foi muito divertido!- falou, rindo alto.

'- (TT) Não pode ser, você está mentindo...' – disse, tentando conter as lágrimas

'- Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas é a pura verdade.'

'- (TT) Não posso acreditar.' – Desacreditada, saiu correndo.

´´ Caiu na minha armadilha como uma patinha!" – pensou Kikyo, rindo enquanto via a rival fugir.

Kagome estava desolada, não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.Ela se senta na beirada da piscina e recomeça a chorar.

´´ Não pode ser, ele disse que me amava e me beijou!Não pode ser.- pensava. (N/B:Todas as personagens de novela pensam assim quando são enganadas...)

'- Kagome, por que está chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'- alguém estava de pé atrás dela.

'- Inu-Yasha fica longe de mim!' – Disse, se afastando do mesmo.

'-O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz?' – o garoto parecia não estar entendendo nada.

'- Fica quieto!Pára de fingir!Eu já sei de tudo.' – Disse, cada vez chorando mais.

'- Não to entendendo nada.'

'- Eu já sei que você está namorando a Kikyo e que queria só brincar comigo.'

'- (O.O) Quem te disse isso?'

'- Foi a sua namoradinha...a Kikyo.'-rebateu a pergunta, com sarcasmo.

'- Eu sabia... Kagome, você não se deu conta de que ela mentiu para acabar com a nossa felicidade?'

'- Por que ela faria isso?'

'- Porque ela gosta de soube que eu gostava de você, quis vingança!'

'- (O.O)Você está mesmo falando a verdade?'.

'- Kagome eu TE AMO!Não mentiria para você!Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, e verá que eu não estou mentindo! EU TE AMO KAGOME!'

'- ...' – Olhou dentro dos olhos de Inu-Yasha e sem falar nada deu um forte abraço nele.

Já de manhã a professora Kaede estava dando uma volta na escola, quando vê perto da piscina, Kagome e Inu-Yasha sentados, dormindo. (N/A:Não pensem besteira!)

'- Kagome! Inu-Yasha!O que estão fazendo aqui?'

'- É...'

'- Está bem, não precisam explicar nada!Alias, não fizeram nada de ruim. – Falou, se retirando.

'- Kagome... Agora você acredita em mim?'

'- Sim, acredito...'

'- Ah! Que alivio...'– E beijou-a docemente.

'- Inu-Yasha, vamos nos trocar e dar um mergulho?'

'- Claro...'

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A:Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Essa maldita Kikyo quase estraga o relacionamento do Inu e da Kagome!Não percam o próximo capítulo e mandem rewiens!Beijos.

N/B:Que capitulo picante!(O.O) E, dona Isa, essa historia de 'beijar docemente' é bem familiar para mim.(quem costuma escrever sou eu,né?).Mandem reviews pra Isa, ouviram?!E, se acharem erros de ortografia, avisem!Obrigada desde já!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A vingança.

Em um dos cinco salões, Rin discutia com Kagura.(Adivinha por causa de quem!).

'- Você não pode continuar dando em cima do Sesshomaru, desse jeito descarado!'- rugiu Rin.

'- Quem disse que eu não posso?'- Kagura falou, desdenhosa.

'- Eu estou dizendo!Não ta me escutando?'- rebateu Rin.

'- Eu posso gostar, e dar em cima do Sesshoumaru, quando eu bem quiser!Você por acaso vai me impedir?'

'- "Vô"!'

'- Como? Só se for fazendo um barraco, e acho que nem assim você conseguiria.'

'- Eu estou te avisando, fique longe dele!'

'- Garota, não tente me ameaçar, pois sou muito mais poderosa que você!'

'- Não tenho medo!Prefiro ser expulsa do clube de verão, do que ver o Sesshomaru em seus braços...sua víbora!'

'- Já que você não se importa em ser expulsa, irei ligar agora mesmo para Kaede, e dizer que você anda me insultando, quem irá discordar de mim?' – Falou, retirando um celular do bolso.

'-Eu irei discordar de você, Kagura!' – eis que surge uma nova voz, vinda de trás da secretária.

'- (O.O) Sesshomaru! O que você está fazendo aqui?'- questionou Kagura.

'- Não precisa fazer teatrinho para me convencer de sua inocência.Pois eu ouvi tudo o que você falou para Rin.'

'- (O.O) Sesshoumaru...' – Foi interrompida pela voz do mesmo.

'- Não precisa dizer nada, eu já entendi tudo.'

'- (O.O´) Não meu amor, você não entendeu...'

'- Não quero que fale nada.Quero apenas que saia da minha frente, e não volte a perturbar a Rin.'

'- Mas...'

'- Sem mais nem menos! SAI DAQUI!'

Quando Kagura saiu, Rin não se conteve e foi falar com o Sesshomaru.

'- Sesshomaru me desculpe, é que eu não agüentava vê-la se jogando em cima de você.'

'- Não precisa se desculpar.Eu é que tenho que te agradecer.'

'- Me agradecer? Pelo quê?'

'- De ter tirado a Kagura do meu caminho, para eu poder dizer...dizer...'- o rapaz calou-se.

'- Sesshomaru, dizer o quê?' – Disse segurando as mãos do mesmo.

'- Dizer não, fazer...' – Terminou de falar, e envolveu Rin em seus braços, e a beijou calorosamente.

'- Sesshomaru, eu sempre te amei, só tinha medo.'

'- Medo? Medo de que?' – Disse segurando em sua face.

'- Medo de ser rejeitada, e de...' – Foi interrompida pela mão de Sesshomaru que levemente encostou-se a sua boca.

'- Nunca mais pense isso, eu também gosto muito de você.' – E selou suas palavras com um beijo doce em Rin.

Quando Kagome estava andando na direção do seu quarto encontra Kikyo.

'- Sua mentirosa! Eu já falei com o Inu-Yasha e ele me disse que você mentiu.'

'- (O.O) Quem lhe garante que ele não está mentindo?'

'- Ele mesmo me garantiu, pois disse que ME AMAVA!Adeus.'- Disse deixando Kikyo sozinha.

Kikyo:- "Maldita, não pense que isso vai ficar assim! Terá VINGANÇA".

Na piscina todos estavam se divertindo muito, Sango pegando um bronzeado, Miroku em cima das gatinhas, Rin e Sesshoumaru no maior "love", Kikyo só observando, Inu-Yasha contemplando a beleza de sua amada e Kagome em pé, na beirada da piscina olhando tudo ao seu redor.

'- Kagome!Vou ao banheiro, já volto.' – Disse Inu-Yasha, saindo.

'- "Uhum"!'

"É agora Kagome, você vai ver o que acontece com quem mexe com meu Inu-Yasha...".

Kikyo foi à direção de Kagome, e deu um empurrão nas costas da mesma, fazendo com que Kagome caísse dentro da piscina, batendo sua cabeça na borda, mas como todos estavam distraídos, e Inu-Yasha não estava lá, ninguém viu o ocorrido, aias apenas uma pessoa viu.

'- (O.O) Kagome!' – Disse indo à direção da piscina.

'- (O.O) O que foi?'

'- Kagome caiu na piscina...'

'- (O.O) ??'

Miroku pulou dentro da piscina pegando Kagome em seus braços (É que Kagome estava desacordada.), colocando ela no chão.

'- Kagome, acorda, acorda!!!' – Dizia balançando-a delicadamente.

'- (O.O) Meu Deus, a cabeça dela está sangrando muito...'- disse Sango, aflita.

'- Quando ela caiu deve ter batido a cabeça na borda da piscina.'

Quando Inu-Yasha chega e vê Kagome daquele jeito, ele se desespera.

'- Kagome, meu amor!Acorda!Acorda, por favor!Meu amor...acorde... – Dizia, beijando sua face.

'- Inu-Yasha acalme-se!Vamos levar Kagome para o quarto...Rin chame um médico, por favor!

'- Sim senhora

´´Há Há!Isso é para você ver Kagome!Não deve se meter no meu caminho!Há Há!- pensou Kikyo, com um sorriso maldoso e satisfeito estampado no rosto.

Chegado no quarto, todos queriam entrar para ficar com Kagome.Mas a professora Kaede permitiu que entrasse apenas Inu-Yasha (Que por sinal estava desesperado.) e o médico que acabara de chegar.

'- Doutor, Kagome caiu na piscina e bateu a cabeça na borda.'

'- Por favor, doutor!Não deixe nada de ruim acontecer com a minha Kagome... – Dizia cada vez chorando mais.

'- Acalma-se, rapaz.Por favor, se retirem do quarto que irei examina-la.Logo os chamarei, está bem?

'- Está bem.Vamos Inu-Yasha.' – Falou, quase arrastando o mesmo do quarto.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A: Pessoal, que maldita essa Kikyo!Não deixem de ler os próximos capítulos, porque ainda vai rolar muitas coisas.Por favor, mandem rewiens, beijos.

N/B: Desculpem a demora!Foi culpa minha e não da Isa...Bem, a Kikyo foi cruel,hein?!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Despertando de um pesadelo.

O doutor acabara de examina-la e foi chamar Inu-Yasha e a professora Kaede:

'- Fiz um curativo no ferimento de Kagome e estou receitando uns remédios para dor, caso ela acorde logo.'

'- (O.O) Como assim? Então ela vai demorar a acordar?' – questionou-o Inu-Yasha.

'- Rapaz, o caso é que a pancada foi muito forte, então ela poderá ficar adormecida por, no máximo, duas semanas.Mas não se preocupe, ela não sofreu nenhuma lesão grave, foi apenas o ferimento e a pancada...'

'- (O.O) Duas semanas? Não é muito doutor? E para que os remédios?' – desesperou-se Inu-Yasha.

'- Os remédios são para dor, pois quando ela acordar sentirá um pouco de dor no ferimento, e duas semanas parece muito bom. Mas dê graças a Deus que ela está viva, pois uma pancada na cabeça é muito grave...ah! Já ia me esquecendo, quando ela acordar tem que ficar mais uns três dias de repouso, e cuidar muito bem do ferimento até cicatrizar.Está bem?'

'- (O.O) Está ótimo!Pode deixar, que vou cuidar muito bem dela!' – falou Inu-Yasha, animado.

'- Doutor, pode deixar que eu te acompanhe até a porta.Obrigada.' – falou Kaede.

'- Muito obrigado mesmo!' – disse Inu-Yasha.

Quando Kaede saiu do quarto foi parada por Sango.

'- (O.O) Professora, como está a Kagome?' – Pergunta muito aflita.

'- Calma, Sango. Kagome está bem, mas irá acordar daqui no máximo duas semanas...'

'- Duas semanas?'

'- Ela dormirá duas semanas, porque a pancada na cabeça foi muito forte, mas por sorte ela não terá nenhuma lesão.'

'- Ufa! Então ta tenho que ir, bai bai.' – Disse indo embora.

Sango foi até o segundo andar e entrou no quarto número 5:

'- Sango, o que você está fazendo aqui?'

'- Miroku!Vim lhe agradecer.'

'- Me agradecer? Pelo quê? E alias como está a Kagome?'

'- Uma pergunta de cada vez!Kagome está muito bem, foi apenas uma forte pancada, e por causa disso ela dormirá no máximo duas semanas...'

'- A ta. E pelo que veio me agradecer?'

'- Vim te agradecer, por você ter salvado minha amiga.'

'- Tudo bem, não foi nada.'

'- Como não foi nada? Você fez muito!Se não fosse por você, não sei o que teria acontecido com Kagome...'

'- Não é para tanto, só fiz minha parte...'

':- Sabe Miroku, apesar de ser um pervertido, você é um cara legal.' – Disse dando um abraço em Miroku.

'- (O.O) Valeu..' – Disse retribuindo o abraço.

Kikyo estava em seu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro.

"- Como as notícias correm rápido aqui!Já estou sabendo que aquela maldita está bem!Droga!!!

Passadas duas semanas, de muita espera e ansiedade, Inu-Yasha se dá conta que Kagome não caiu sozinha na água, mas foi empurrada pela Kikyo.

'- Sango, você pode ficar cuidando um pouco da Kagome?'

'- Claro...'

Inu-Yasha queria vingança, então foi ao encontro de Kikyo.

'- Te achei, sua vagabunda!'

'- Olá meu amor!Já veio me elogiando?'

'- Cala a boca!Foi você que empurrou a Kagome, não foi?'

'- Fui sim, algum problema?' (Que descarada, falou na cara dura!)

'- Eu vou te matar, sua vagabunda.'(Caraça!Esqueceu que ela é mulher?)

'- Isso vem me matar!Mas vê se me segura bem forte...'

Quando Inu-Yasha ia já esquecendo que Kikyo era mulher, foi partindo para cima dela, mas foi surpreendido por Sango.

'- Inu-Yasha! A kagome acordou!'

'- O quê? É sério?' – Disse eufórico, e esquecendo da Kikyo.

'- Venha logo!'

'- Que peninha...'- sussurrou Kikyo.

'- Cala a boca! Vamos Sango!' – bradou Inu-Yasha.

Ao chegar no quarto Kagome estava meio sonolenta, mas falava algumas palavras:

'- Inu... Ai, que dor na cabeça...' – Falava bem devagar, pois sentia dor.

'- Meu amor, estou aqui...graças a Deus você acordou...'

'- Você está bem, amiga?' – perguntou Sango.

'- Oh! Sango... Inu...eu... eu...sinto dor na cabeça...'

'- Calma, meu amor, vou te dar um remédio.'– Disse Inu, pegando um remédio e dando para Kagome.

'- Muito obrigado, mas o que aconteceu?'

'- Você se lembra que estava na beirada da piscina?'

'- Sim. Lembro-me que o Inu tinha falado que ia ao banheiro e eu fiquei ali observando tudo, de repente cai dentro da piscina, e senti uma forte dor na cabeça, bem onde está doendo agora.

'- Meu amor, eu vou explicar tudo.'

Depois de Inu-Yasha e Sango terem explicado tudo, Kagome ficou chocada.

'- Meu Deus!Mas a Kikyo fez tudo isso por ciúmes? Não posso acreditar que uma pessoa pode chegar a esse ponto, ela não se da conta que poderia ter me matado?!'

'- Ela fez tudo isso por ciúmes.Ela tinha como objetivo te matar e ficar com o Inu-Yasha só para ela.'- explicou Sango.

'- Kagome, se eu quase bati nela.Imagine se ela te matasse.'- falou Inu.

'- Você quase bateu nela?' – espantou-se Kagome.

'- Oh! Meu amor me desculpe!Não consegui me controlar...mas eu não bati, porque a Sango foi dar a ótima notícia que você tinha acordado.'

'- Ufa!Não fico aliviada por ela, mas por você.'

'- É, se eu não tivesse ido lá, o Inu-Yasha, poderia ser expulso.'

'- É verdade! Eu nunca pensei que o Miroku poderia salvar minha vida...' – Kagome foi interrompida pelas batidas na porta.

'- Pode entrar pessoal. – Disse Sango, abrindo a porta e se referindo a professora Kaede, Miroku, Rin e Sesshomaru.

'- Miroku, muito obrigado, você salvou minha vida.'

'- Não precisa me agradecer.'- falou Miroku.

Sango não disse nada, apenas segurou na mão de Miroku, que olhou para ela, entendendo que era para eles se encontrarem, mais tarde.

'- Agradeço também para a senhora (Professora Kaede.), que me ajudou muito, e para vocês Rin e Sesshomaru, que tenho certeza que torceram para eu acordar.'

'- Com certeza!Nós torcemos muito, não é Sesshy?'- disse Rin.

'- Mais é claro!'- concordou Sesshomaru.

'- E agradeço principalmente para você, meu amigo, namorado e tudo mais, Inu-Yasha.'

Inu-Yasha não disse nada apenas deu um beijo doce nos lábios de Kagome, e ao terminar o beijo deram conta que Kaede estava lá.

'- (O.O) Fiquem calmos garotos.Eu não irei fazer nada, pois sei que vocês estão namorando, mas juízo, hein? - Disse se retirando.

'- Pode deixar!' – disseram Inu e Kagome.

'- Estamos indo, Kagome...'- falaram Sango e Miroku, se retirando.

'- Nós também estamos indo...'- falaram Rin e Sesshomaru.

'- Muito obrigado por tudo.'- disse Kagome.

'- Kagome, eu te amo para sempre.'

'- Eu também te amo, meu amor.'

E se beijaram calorosamente.

Continua no próximo capítulo.

N/A:Oi gente, aí está, espero que tenham gostado, adoro as rewiens, e, por favor, não deixem de ler os próximos capítulos, e mandar rewiewns, beijos.

N/B: A culpa pelo atraso da fic é minha novamente.Por isso,eu estou postando-a.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

A recuperação

Sango e Miroku estavam perto da piscina, conversando:

'- Miroku... – falou Sango, porém Miroku colocou os dedos na boca de Sango, fazendo a mesma se calar.

'- Sango, eu preciso te falar um negócio muito sério.'

'- O quê?'

'- Eu sei que você me acha um mulherengo...mas tenho certeza de uma coisa: eu sei definir, o que é amor de verdade e o que é apenas diversão.

'- O que você está querendo dizer?'

'- Estou querendo dizer, que me apaixonei por você de verdade, e não é por diversão.É AMOR!'

'- Miroku é verdade mesmo?'

'- É, Sango.Acredite em mim, uma vez eu perguntei para a Rin, como é que nós sabíamos se estávamos apaixonados, e tudo que ela disse bate com o que estou sentindo.'

Sango fica sem palavras e abaixa a cabeça deixando uma lágrima cair.

'- Sango, acredite em mim. Oh! Por que você está chorando?' – Disse levantando a cabeça da mesma.

'- Miroku, eu estou chorando porque eu te AMO mais do que tudo, mas tenho medo de sofrer.'

'- Sango confie em mim, por que você acha que eu não fiquei com ninguém essas duas semanas?'

'- Não sei...'

'- Não fiquei, porque me dei conta que me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso e pelo seu olhar... Dê-me uma chance para eu mostrar que te amo de verdade.'

Sango não sabia se concordava com sua mente, que dizia para não dar chance alguma, ou pelo seu coração que dizia a todo vapor para dar uma chance para ele.

'- E então, Sango?'

'- Está bem, irei confiar em você.' – Ela optou pelo coração, pois há muito tempo escondia o que sentia por Miroku.

'- Então você quer namorar comigo, Sango?'

'- Sim, eu quero!'

Miroku deu um forte abraço nela e logo em seguida um beijo, que não deixava nenhum dos dois desconfiar do que sentia.

Após uma semana, Kagome estava totalmente curada, e Inu-Yasha queria que Kikyo pagasse pelo que tinha feito.

Inu-Yasha: Meu amor, eu não agüento mais!Vou falar para a professora Kaede, sobre o que aquela vagabunda (Kikyo, obvio!) fez!

'- Mas...'

'- Minha decisão já está tomada, com a ajuda de Miroku, Sango, Rin e Sesshoumaru, iremos denunciar Kikyo!

'- Está bem, meu amor...Eu concordo com você, ela tem que pagar pelo que fez, pois essas horas eu poderia estar morta!'

'- Não, meu amor...Não pense nisso, agora você está aqui, ao meu lado, e totalmente curada. – E deu um beijo em KAGOME.

No quarto de Kikyo, a mesma estava preocupada pelo seu destino.

"Tenho certeza que eles irão me denunciar para Kaede! Qual será meu destino? Mas não tenho medo, pois mesmo que eles me expulsem, vou continuar atormentar Kagome, há há há!! (O.O)

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru foram até Kaede contar tudo o ocorrido.

'- Professora Kaede, podemos falar com a senhora?' – pediu Inu-Yasha.

'- Claro, podem falar!'

'- Nós queríamos falar sobre o acidente de Kagome, mais especificamente sobre quem a empurrou.' – disse Miroku.

'- Mas ela não caiu na piscina sozinha?' – espantou-se Kaede.

'- Não, senhora.Ela foi empurrada por uma pessoa que Miroku viu, que merece uma punição!'

'- Então quem é?'

'- Essa pessoa é a Kikyo!' – exclamou Miroku.

'- (O.O) Meu Deus! A Kikyo?! Vocês têm certeza disso?'

'- Absoluta! Miroku viu tudo!' – disse Rin.

'- Mas para que ela iria fazer isso?'

'- Uma forma de vingança.Pois Kikyo gosta muito de Inu-Yasha, mas como ele não gosta dela, mas sim de Kagome, ela quis acabar com a amada de Inu-Yasha.' – explicou Sesshomaru.

'- (O.O)Mas acabar em que sentido?'

'- Esse mesmo que a senhora está pensando, ela queria MATAR KAGOME!' – exclamou Inu-Yasha.

'- Meu Deus!Mas isso que vocês estão me falando é uma acusação gravíssima!Vocês têm certeza disso?

'- Sim, temos certeza.' – confirmou Inu-Yasha.

'- Como prova disso, temos a única pessoa que sequer vão ver a Kagome depois do acidente.' – disse Miroku.

'- Foi a Kikyo...' – Kaede estava perplexa.

'- Quem se trancou no quarto desde então?' – insistiu Miroku.

'- Kikyo...' – falou Kaede.

'- Então, professora resta mais alguma dúvida?' – questionou Sango.

'- Não...Nenhuma isso vocês me provaram que Kikyo é declarada culpada (Nossa ta parecendo um tribunal!)!'.

'- E quais serão as providências que a senhora vai tomar?' – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

'- Antes quero fazer uma pergunta para Kagome: Kagome você quer que eu castigue Kikyo?'

'- Sim, eu quero!' – Kagome falou sem nenhuma dúvida, pois já havia conversado com Inu-Yasha. (N/B: Que Kagome vingativa!)

'- Então tomarei as providências.'

'- Muito obrigado!' – exclamaram todos juntos.

':- Não tem que me agradecer, será apenas feita a justiça.'

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A: Oi gente!Sei que esse capítulo ficou muito curto, por favor, não percam o próximo capítulo e mandem rewiens, beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

A viagem inesquecível

Kaede foi até o quarto de Kikyo busca-la, para acompanha-la até sua sala.

'- Kikyo me acompanhe!'

'- (O.O) Para quê?' – Kikyo estava um pouco preocupada com o que iria acontecer.

'- Apenas me acompanhe.'

Chegado na sala, Kikyo se depara com os três casais, com um sorriso disfarçado no rosto.

'- Sente-se, Kikyo.'

'- Está bem...' – Disse, sentando-se.

'- Kikyo esses jovens acusaram a senhorita de ter empurrado Kagome, isso é verdade?'

'- ...' – Kikyo estava pensando no que iria responder.

'- Vamos, responda!'

'- Fui eu mesma que empurrei essa idiota!' (Ela não tem vergonha na cara mesmo!)

'- Olha como fala da Kagome, sua vagabunda!' – bradou Inu-Yasha.

'- Falo como eu quiser, amorzinho.' – ironizou "Kikyaca" (N/B: Para a alegria das fãs da Kagome e do Inu-Yasha!)

'- Calem-se os dois...' – ordenou Kaede.

'- Queria que ela tivesse ficado com uma lesão cerebral incurável, há há há!!' – riu, maldosa.

'- Como você pode dizer isso Kikyo?' – Disse Kagome, quase chorando.

'- Então Kikyo, você afirma ter empurrado Kagome?'

'- Afirmo!'

'- Descarada, não tem nem vergonha na cara!' – irritou-se Sango.

'- Calada Sango!E com que propósito você empurrou ela na água?'

'- Eu queria que ela morresse, tanto faz, se afogada ou com uma forte pancada na cabeça.

'- E por que fez isso?'

'- Fiz isso por vingança, porque ela roubou MEU MEU Inu-Yasha!'

'- Eu não te amo, e nunca te amei!E você não pode destruir minha felicidade por causa disso!' – falou Inu-Yasha.

'- Não ia destruir sua felicidade, por que você iria ficar comigo.' – disse Kikyo.

'- Nunca, nem se a Kagome morresse, eu não ia ficar com você.'

'- Kikyo, por você mesmo ter admitido ser a culpada, você será...' – Foi interrompida por Kikyo, com uma voz segura.

'- Pode me expulsar à vontade.Não tenho medo, porque mesmo que você me expulse, eu vou continuar infernizando a vida da Kagome.'

'- Mas quem disse que eu vou te expulsar?'

'- Hã?'

'- Eu irei fazer uma coisa muito pior, irei te transferir para a nossa mais nova unidade na Austrália.'

'- O quê?'

'- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, e lá não tem Inu-Yasha nem Kagome para você atormentar.Seus pais já estão avisados, e eles já marcaram um tratamento para você fazer quando chegar lá.'

'- Não pode ser!!!'

'- Pode ser sim! Agora por favor, se dirija para o carro que está em frente do portão principal.'

'- Não irei me dirigir para lugar nenhum...'

'- Então está bem.Seguranças!'

Dois fortes homens de preto pegaram Kikyo e arrastaram até o carro, e suas últimas palavras foram:

':- Eu ainda pego vocês! Nãoooo!'

Quando Kikyo, já tinha ido, Kagome falou para o Inu-Yasha:

'- Será que fizemos bem?'– Disse chorando.

'- Não responda Inu-Yasha.Kagome, não chore.Ela ficará bem, os pais dela já estão avisados, e ela irá se curar dessa obsessão que ela tem.Fique calma, tenho certeza que vocês fizeram muito bem, por que além de fazerem a justiça, vão ajuda-la.'- falou Kaede.

'- Está bem, eu entendi. – Disse Kagome, dando um forte abraço na professora e em seus amigos.

Passadas três semanas de muito amor entre Rin e Sesshoumaru, muitas brincadeiras entre Sango e Miroku e muito amor e mais amor entre Inu-Yasha e Kagome, chegou o dia de irem embora.

'- Que pena que já é hora de ir embora, né?' – falou Kagome.

'- É verdade.Mas, em compensação, essa viagem foi revolucionária, pois encontramos nossos verdadeiros amores e fizemos a justiça quanto a Kikyo.' – disse Inu-Yasha.

'- É verdade, eu com a minha Sangozinha.'

'- E eu com a minha linda Rin.'

'- Garotos, vamos logo!Entrem no ônibus.' – falou Kaede.

'- Já vamos!' – falaram todos.

'- E eu com a minha amada Kagome.'

'- Essa viagem será inesquecível!' – ressaltou Kagome.

'- Concerteza!'(Risos) – E todos seguiram para o ônibus.

**Fim**

N/a: Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado da primeira e segunda temporada de Uma nova vida, quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram e me mandaram rewiens com ótimas dicas, e principalmente gostaria de agradecer a minha beta Tenie, que me ajudou muito.Então até minha próxima fic, beijos.

N/B: Estou muito emocionada!Não é necessário me agradecer, eu só corrigi todos os capítulos das duas temporadas e fui dando uns toquinhos de como você podia prosseguir quando você estava sem inspiração.Amigas servem para isso, né? Estou muito feliz com o sucesso das suas fics e espero que você continue assim.É isso.

Até a próxima fic!o/


End file.
